He'll Come Back, He Said So
by thefoxraven
Summary: It's a one shot and close up of Kisame's and Itachi's feelings for each other and how their relationship is before Itachi's final encounter with Sasuke.


Kisame grabbed the younger male by the wrist roughly.

"I'll see you soon."

"Kisame-"

"I said I'll see you soon."

The older man pulled the Uchiha aggressively in for a passionate kiss, in which the other immediately melted into. After a heated kiss, Kisame broke away from Itachi.

"I might not make it back."

"You have to."

"Stop living in denial."

"I have never wanted anyone to live as much as I want you to. Fuck, if only I could help you in any way. If I could just... I don't know...replace you with myself, I'd gladly do it. Itachi, I-I love you, okay? I don't want this to be the last time I see you."

Itachi's eyes widened a little at his words, Kisame Hoshigaki had just... wished to save someone. The ex-swordsman that had enjoyed killing other humans beings as if they were mere fish to feed his sharks. The man that was believed to be ruthless and emotionless had just confessed to love him, the Uchiha who slaughtered his whole clan and was as scarred and stained as they come.

"Just make it back to me."

"I'm dying."

"I know. I've been knowing. Do you think I believed Konan when she said it was only the flu? People don't just cough blood when they have the flu. I'm not an idiot."

"How did you know?"

"I saw you deteriorate with time. Your ivory complexion turned aggravatingly white. The little life left in your eyes was drained slowly, almost painfully. I also know the effect of using the Mangekyou Sharingan has on the vision."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand, but why hide for so long?"

"At first, I didn't think it was your business to know. But as this," he gestured to their embrace, "as we started happening I... I didn't think I could do that to you."

"Itachi, just... come back. You're not alone anymore. We can start off anew once all of this is over."

"There's no do-over for people like us, Kisame."

"We can try. Tell Sasuke the truth, will you? I think it's been long enough since you've hid it from him. At some point he deserves to know. You're a true ninja, Itachi and as your brother, he should know that too."

The raven slowly pulled away from Kisame's eyes and focused on the floor, "I'm not a true ninja, Kisame. I lied to my brother. I killed my parents. I murdered my entire clan. I can't... even if I were to tell him, this disease will soon claim me. If not that, then the Sharingan will. I'm at a complete loss, and we both know that."

"Don't take away the only thing I have ever come to love," he whispered.

"Kisame, please... stop it, will you? Stop living in this denial that I won't die. People don't last forever."

"But I wish you would." He slowly led his hands from Itachi's waist to his neck and pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss. He ran his fingers through the other's silky, obsidian hair as his other hand traced Itachi's jawline. He never wanted this moment to end. He didn't want Itachi to go, "Please."

Itachi sighed, letting his hands rest on Kisame's hips. It was dark outside, a starless night, just like their eyes. And very, very windy. Itachi heard the storm outside as they stood in silence. This was it. This was the last time they would ever hold each other in such way. What started off by deprivation of human affection and hormones, turned into such a beautiful, almost sinful affair. He heard Kisame whispered inaudibly. It sounded broken, pleading. He wasn't whispering, the man was mumbling what was closely related to a prayer. But men like them aren't supposed to pray. Men like the Akatsuki shouldn't be able to feel. Yet the loss of Sasori took its toll on Deidara, he had really loved the puppet master. And Deidara's suicide had definitely scarred the oldest Uchiha, they had what came close to a bond. Kakuzu's death also took whatever happiness Hidan had with him, causing the other to act irrationally and get himself killed. Really, it was pathetic how these men, who were murders and rogues and disgraces to their village, had come to learn to love each other and form a friendship in between one another. But as he stood there with Kisame holding him and praying, it almost... felt right that although he had given up his whole life and thrown it away, he had come to love and be loved. That from all the bad, this love had become something beautiful and undeniable. It was sad how until now, a day before his designated death, he had realized all this.

"Itachi."

"Kisame."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take care for me, will you?"

"I promise."

"Come back soon."

He stared into his eyes, Kisame was pleading him to lie. To comfort him. To just say anything other than that this is the last time they'll ever be together united as one.

"I'll be back."

Kisame smiled a little, not his usually menacingly, toothy grin but a sincere, small smile. Itachi smiled back, before leaning up to kiss the man once more. And with that, he broke away from Kisame's grasp as he grabbed his coat and with all graceness, walked out of the room they shared into the night, where he headed to meet his brother once more. To seal his fate and restore the Uchiha clan's pride. Kisame watched as the graceful raven walked out of sight.

"Goodbye, Itachi Uchiha. it was a pleasure meeting you."

 _No matter who you are you don't know what kind of human you are until the very end._

A decade of being partners, and this is how it ends. One walking away to seal his fate against his brother, leaving his lover behind. What started off as a mere partnering only because Kisame thought he was the same as Itachi, turned into something unimaginable, something close to happiness. Kisame wasn't a man who cried, and even now, he wouldn't cry. He refused to cry. Itachi was going to come back. He always came back.


End file.
